


Addiction

by grettama



Series: The Beginning [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoi found out that Aomine was an addict, and Kuroko was his dealer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a celebration of 300+ followers on my tumblr! Thank you, guys! I love you so much!
> 
> English isn't my first language and this is unbeta-ed, so I'm very sorry of bad grammars, simple vocabularies, typos, bad plot, oocness, plotholes, etc, etc.

Momoi Satsuki realized that there was something off about Aomine Daiki these days. As his childhood friend, you could say that Momoi knew Aomine really well, inside and out. So when she thought there was something off about her bestfriend, you wouldn’t even dare to doubt her.

Her suspicion began few days after Touou lost their Winter Cup game against Seirin. She noticed that Aomine’s behavior was a bit strange. He could look really languid in one second, and in another second, he could be super hyperactive. Aomine never listened to what she said, but he always paid attention, but now, he even barely realized his surroundings. Aomine daydream a lot. He still skipped practice as usual, but this time it was different, because usually Momoi would find him in the rooftop, but now he was nowhere to be found—and Momoi already searched in all Touou’s ground. And to be honest, it made Momoi worried.

Momoi finally got enough. She needed to know what was happening to her bestfriend. So, one day, Momoi decided to follow him. She already asked permission from coach, she could skipped practice today, for the sake of Aomine.

Once she got out from Touou’s ground, she could see Aomine walked not very far from her. So it was true that Aomine went to some place unknown when he skipped practice these days. Momoi kept trailing him in a safe distance until finally Aomine stopped at a park. The bluehead sat down in a swing and did nothing. It seemed like he was waiting for someone.

Momoi hide herself behind a large bush. She covered her pink hair with her hoodie to make herself less flashy. She kept watching Aomine, and after a while, someone came. Momoi’s eyes widened when she saw the guy. It was Kuroko Tetsuya.

What was Kuroko doing here?

Fighting the urge to crushed Kuroko in a bear hug, Momoi kept herself hidden to see what it was really mean.

“You’re lucky I have missdirection so my team won’t realize I disappear for a few moments in every practice just to meet you, Aomine-kun,” Momoi could hear Kuroko’s soft voice, sent shiver to her spine. She shook her head, she really needed to focus.

Aomine chuckled. “Now, now, Tetsu, do you have what I want?”

Kuroko nodded, took something out from his back, covered in a black plastic bag. “This time, it will be a thousand yen, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine’s eyes widened at Kuroko’s words. “What? It’s more expensive than usual!”

Momoi couldn’t see Kuroko’s expression, but she was sure he was smiling a little at Aomine. “Knowing your addiction, I know that the usual portion won’t satisfied you, so I bring you more.”

Aomine clicked his tongue, but then he accepted the suspicious bag from Kuroko, and paid him. Momoi covered her mouth in shock. Her legs gave up on her, made her plopped slowly in the ground. She couldn’t believe it. _Dai-chan is an addict and Tetsu-kun is his dealer?_

* * *

 

Momoi really wanted to confront Aomine after what she saw in the park the other day, but she couldn’t find any courage. She couldn’t face the truth that her bestfriend, _her childhood friend_ , was an addict. What should she said to Aomine’s parents?

Because Momoi was still in denial. And somehow, hearing it from Aomine’s mouth would make it real and Momoi didn’t want it to be real. She cried a lot after she found out, and she couldn’t look at Aomine’s eyes anymore. Her heart was broken.

And even though she loved Kuroko so much, this time, she couldn’t help but be mad at him. Kuroko was the one who made Aomine _like this_. She just needed to blame someone, and Momoi thought that Kuroko was the right one to blame.

After a few weeks of another mood swings from Aomine (he could look extremely happy at one moment, and then super pissed at another moment, and Momoi believed that it was the drugs’ effect), she finally decided to confront Kuroko. She couldn’t face Aomine, but she thought that she could face Kuroko. Kuroko needed to stop selling drugs afterall. Who knew Aomine wasn’t the only one?

So, that day, after practice, after he texted Kuroko to meet up at Maji Burger (maybe crowded place could prevent her to overreact, and just in case Kuroko wanted to harm her after she found out what his part time job was), Momoi went to the promised place. She found Kuroko pretty fast, sitting alone in the corner with his favorite vanilla shake. Momoi smiled a bit at the view, but then felt a pang in her heart. Kuroko had betrayed her love.

“Tetsu-kun,” called Momoi when she reached Kuroko’s table.

“Momoi-san,” replied Kuroko.

Momoi sighed. “I have something to talk to you,” she said, “and I don’t really know how to bring this up, but I think it’s best to talk to the point instead of doing some courtesy, so…,” she stopped to look at Kuroko’s blue eyes, “since when Dai-chan has addicted to _those things_ you sell?”

Kuroko reciprocated Momoi’s gaze. “You found out.”

Momoi nodded slowly. _So it’s true_. “I followed Dai-chan and saw you two met up at the park the other day. I saw everything.”

Kuroko nodded at Momoi’s words, sipped his vanilla shake again. “There’s no need to hide it anymore, then. It’s been a while, Momoi-san. Since Touou lost against Seirin in Winter Cup. The next day, Aomine-kun came to me.”

Momoi knew that the answer would hurt her even more, but when she heard it by herself, she still couldn’t help it. She covered her mouth, hold back her tears. “But… why?”

“He knows that it’s wrong,” asnwered Kuroko. “But the effect of the zone was pretty strong to him. He couldn’t help it.”

Momoi couldn’t hold back her tears anymore. She sobbed quietly so she wouldn’t cause any ruckuss. She wiped her eyes. She wouldn’t want anyone to think that Kuroko and her were having a lover’s quarrel.

“But why you sell those things to him, Tetsu-kun?”

Momoi could see some guilt in Kuroko’s eyes. “As his friend, I just want to help him,” he answered. “I’m really sorry, Momoi-san,” he added after a while, “I don’t think that you will find out this way. We always think that because you’re his bestfriend, you will accept him no matter what, but I guess there is things that people can’t accept afterall.”

Momoi gasped. _They thought she would accept Aomine’s addiction? Were they out of their mind or what?_

Kuroko sighed, sipped his vanilla shake again. “And I just encouraged him to confes to Kagami-kun by the end of the week. I guess my plan is ruined. Aomine-kun will never confes if he didn’t get your approval.”

Momoi’s brain froze at Kuroko’s words. He looked up at Kuroko, stared at his blue eyes with a deep frowned. “ _You just encouraged him to do what?_ ”

“Confes to Kagami-kun.”

Momoi blinked. “Huh? What’s the relation between Dai-chan’s drug addiction and he confeses to Kagamin?”

This time, Kuroko was the one who froze. “I think we have a big misunderstanding here, Momoi-san.”

Momoi’s tears was completely dried up. “Tetsu-kun, please explain. I’m confused.”

Kuroko leaned closer to Momoi and explain carefully, “Aomine-kun has a hard crush on Kagami-kun after he entered the zone with Kagami-kun in Winter Cup. He makes me snap a lot picture of Kagami-kun and I sell it to him because I need the money. Aomine-kun is addicted to Kagami-kun, Momoi-san.”

Momoi was dumbfounded. _So it was Kagamin’s pictures inside that black plastic bag…_

Momoi let out a relieved laugh. “Is that so? If that’s the case, it’s really fine, Tetsu-kun! I thought Dai-chan was a drug addict and I was so sad, but then he actually just had a crush on Kagamin… how relieved!”

Kuroko smiled softly. “So it’s really fine if Aomine-kun confessed to Kagami-kun this weekend?”

Momoi looked at Kuroko seriously. “Tetsu-kun! We must plan it carefully! Knowing how unromantic Dai-chan is, he _will ruin everything_! They need our help!

Kuroko finished his vanilla shake and nodded. “What’s your idea, Momoi-san?”

Momoi smirked. “My idea will definitely make Kagamin said yes to Dai-chan! Now, listen…”

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry orz


End file.
